Meeting father
by Inu-man
Summary: Sesshomaru has a baby momma? What? She came from the present? Inuyasha had taken a mate and its not Kikyo Thank Kami or Kagome? Miroku is married and it's not Sango! SAY WHAT?
1. Default Chapter

Meeting Father

By Inu-man

It was a warm beautiful night in Feudal Japan. 3 Youkia's walked threw the deep forest. The moon light shinned threw the trees as the swayed in the breeze. The youngest had long silver hair that was in two pigtails. Her attire was a purple kimono with moons and stars. Her slender legs made her 4'7.

"Momma are we there yet?" The youngest girl asked.

"No sweetie well be there in 10 minutes." A tall female said as she smile down at her daughter.

She had long silver hair that was in a bun with to strands of hair in her face. Her attire was a baby blue kimono that was in dress form. The silk fabric hugged every curve of her small frame.

"Mom what's father like?" A male asked. He had short spike hair. Golden eyes much like his sister and mother with a hint of gray in them.

His attire was a black and red kimono

"He's emotionless, calm, and handsome…." She spoke plainly. They approached a tall castle.

"Kiki, Shirgi, were here…" She said as they walked up to tall oak doors.

"Whoa he live's here?" Shirgi asked shocked. Kiki latched to her mother's leg when a toad came to answer the door.

"What do you want wench?" It asked as it shook its foot.

"Hello Jaken, I'm here to see Lord Sesshomaru tell him…. Soechido's here." She said as she looked at the ground. Jaken's eyes went wide, 'It can't be the same maiden that Milord fell in love with… Can it?' Jaken thought.

"One moment my lady, He will be out in…." Jaken was cute off by a smooth voice.

"Jaken who is it?" It asked. Jaken moved away, Soechido grabbed Kiki and held her in her arms as Shirgi stood by her side. She slowly walked into see a tall youkia; he had long dark silver hair that came down to his ankles. He wore a white and read Kimono and had a really fluffy tail on his shoulders, golden eyes that sparkled ever so brightly.

'Just as handsome as I remember…' Soechido thought as Kiki laid on her shoulder.

"Soechido it that you?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the youkia-ness.

"Yes it is Lord Sesshomaru-sama, How have you been?" She asked smiling witch made his heart skip a beat.

"I'm faring well." He said as she looked at the two children.

'Kuso, she had taken a mate…' He thought angrily.

"So you must be mated, and these are you children?" He asked looking at them.

"No I'm not, that's what I'm here about… These are _your _children." Soechido said as she looked at her wonderful gifts. Sesshomaru stood their eye wide. He looked at the young boy then to the girl they did resemble him and Soechido.

"This is Shirgomaru, He's 8 and Kikiyatsuko is 8 also there twins." She said as she pointed to them.

Sesshomaru slowly walked up to Shirgi and moved his bang aside to see a full moon with a star on the corner of it. This showed he was the heir to the Westlands. Kiki also had it as she studied the man that was supposed to be her father.

"They're really my children…." He said more that asked Soechido nodded and smiled.

"Children stay here and wait, me your mother need to talk, Jaken go fix them some food while they wait, it must have been a long journey." He said as he gave a half of a smile to the children that could have jumped for joy. Sesshomaru grabbed Soechido's hand once she put down Kiki and led her to his study.

(I.m/n) That's all now review! Yeah I put my bestfriend in here her Id is Sessy-samakoi24 well until next time peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to know each other

By Inu-man

It took 2 minutes to reach Sesshomaru's study. They walk into the room and Soechido was slammed into a wall by soft wonderful lips. Soechido moaned in the kiss she wanted to push him away but couldn't bring herself to do it and leaned into the kiss.

"S-Sesshomaru, kami don't, the same thing will happen." Soechido said as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"No, it won't your staying right here were you belong with me." Sesshomaru said as he took her lip in another passionate kiss. Soechido rapped her arms his neck and kissed him back. Before they knew it Soechido was lying on Sesshomaru's deck as he kissed and nibbled down her neck.

"Sesshomaru stop please if you don't stop we might…." Soechido managed to moan.

"Don't you want to, Its been 8 years sense I've been inside you…" Sesshomaru said as he ran his hands down her body.

"Not know Sesshomaru don't, it's to soon…." Soechido said as she sat up. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded understandably. He kissed her one last time before he helped her off the desk. He embraced her and kissed her neck.

"I hope you know I not letting you leave…." Sesshomaru said as he looked into her eyes she could only nod. They walked out the door to see the kiss eating some Okanomiyaki (Sp?) and drinking some grape juice.

Soechido pulled her kimono on straightly and walked over to her children she bent down and smiled at them.

"Hey mom…. Why do you smell like dad?" Shirgi asked as he sipped some of his juice. Soechido looked at Sesshomaru who had amusement in his eyes.

"W-well, Ummm, ya see…. What had happened was…" Soechido stuttered as she looked at her son.

"Mating!" Kiki said loudly as she Shirgi started to chuckle. Soechido stood there blushing.

"Kids come own we have to go home, to get some more clothes." Soechido said as walked to the door.

"Were staying here with dad! Freakin' sweet!" Shirgi yelled.

"I take your going back to the future…. I'm coming as well." Sesshomaru said picking up Kiki who laid down on her father's shoulder. Soechido smiled at the picture.

"Well let's go…" Soechido said as her and Sesshomaru, Shirgi, and Kiki walked threw a black portal.

(I.m/n) Another chapter completed!


End file.
